


Her Savior

by Pandacrazedgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry Potter, Dark Ron Weasley, F/M, Fluff and Smut, HEA, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandacrazedgirl/pseuds/Pandacrazedgirl
Summary: When Hermione is raped one night there's only one person who can save her.*I suck at summaries but please R&R
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 25





	Her Savior

Hermione woke up from a sound sleep. It was pitch black and her chest felt heavy. It was like there was a bookcase on top of her. She moved her head from side to side but still couldn't see anything. She then tried to move and couldn't even move except for her legs. She remembered feeling this when Bellatrix Lestrange invisibly pinned her to the floor of the Malfoy Manor when she was seventeen. Hermione then realized she couldn't see because there was some kind of cloth covering her eyes. She couldn't move because she was spread out on a bed with her hands tied above her. And her chest was heavy because there was someone laying on top of her!

She stirred and the person scrambled quickly from her.

"Hey, wake up" she heard a man's voice say. There were obviously two people in the room.

"You said that that potion would knock her out for 2 days!"

"That's what it said. We mustn't have made it strong enough."

"Well that's just great! What are we supposed to do now?"

Hermione heard the two men arguing for a good ten minutes. They were trying to figure out what to do and she was trying to figure out what happened and how she got here. She remembered last night she didn't do anything out of the ordinary. She did remember that the two men mentioned a potion then she remembered her pumpkin juice last night did taste a little different. Hermione went to bed after that and then woke up tied to a bed.

"Well I guess we could still have our way with her?"

 _"Incarcerous!"_ Immediately her feet were in ropes, spread wide, and tied to the end of the bed. She was going to be raped if not already. She let out a loud scream, but it was no use

 _"Silencio!"_ Hermione's voice disappeared.

The last thing Hermione heard that night was _"Stupefy!"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione awoke in a different bed. She didn't have her soft, silk sheets and firm mattress. She opened her eyes. It was a little blurry. She was in a room with white walls and a bland smell. She'd been here before. There were familiar voices and sounds everywhere. It was St. Mungo's Hospital. She'd been interning here to become a Healer. She was now 22 and had wanted to be a Healer since her first year at Hogwarts. 

"Oh, thank Merlin you're awake!" Hermione heard a man's voice say. He jumped and grabbed her in a hug. She knew that sweet masculine scent. "Malfoy, what hap... uh... what are you doing here?" she asked surprised. After the war ended, Draco had become Hermione's friend. He was sweet and caring and secretly she thought he was quite handsome. "Me? What about you? Do you even know why you're here?" he replied. As she thought about it, she hadn't thought about it. She started. She had bruises on her thighs and neck, and her vagina and the muscles between her legs were very sore. She had a massive headache and the last thing she remembered was getting up and making breakfast four days ago. She then put her hands on her face. There was a small gash on the side of her forehead.

"Actually no. What did happen?" she asked him. "Why can't I remember anything?"

He sat back in the chair next to the bed. "It's brutal on your part. Do really want to know?"

She nodded yes.

_-Flashback to that night-_

Draco was trying to get this proposal perfect. He'd been going over different ways in which to infiltrate the remaining death eaters that we're still loyal to the Dark Lord despite him being dead. Draco was a part of the Order but still had to prove his worth constantly and aiding in the capture of the last few death eaters, he felt, would finally show how loyal he was to the light.

He needed Hermione's opinions though. She was the smart and logical one. 

He sent her an owl at 7pm to ask to see her later in the evening. She usually owled right back but after a couple hours with no response, he decided to just make his way over. They'd regularly visited each other at all hours of the night to pitch ideas for the Order and Draco loved hearing Hermione talk about work with centaur and hippogriff laws she was trying to pass at her position at the Department of Magical Creatures. It was almost midnight when he apparated to her flat fully expecting her to be sitting at the kitchen table with books and files sprawled about.

She wasn't there though; nor the kitchen or sitting room. She couldn't have gone to bed. Hermione lived miraculously on about 4 hours of sleep and there is no way she'd be in bed.

He sat on the settee waiting for what seemed like hours when he heard voices coming from down the hallway. Quietly, Draco walked down the hall as the voices got louder. 

"Why do those voices sound so familiar?" he thought to himself

Hermione's room was the last door which was definitely from where the voices were coming. The door was closed so Draco looked through the keyhole. 

Draco saw horror though that tiny window. He saw Hermione tied to the bed, spread out, naked, and unconscious with blood on her face. He saw two men. Death Eaters maybe? Their faces were covered with some kind of black mask so he couldn't be sure. It would definitely be something to get him on the good side of the Order if he took out two Death Eaters hurting Hermione. However, that reasoning was far from his line of thought when he saw the scene before him. 

_"Reducto!"_ yelled Draco and the door shattered to pieces. Both men raised their wands but were too slow for Draco's advanced Dark Arts expertise.

 _"Expelliarmus! Petrificus totalus!"_ Both men were disarmed, thrown across the room, and frozen. 

Draco ran over to Hermione. She was beaten and bruised but still alive. He threw a blanket over her and sent his Patronus to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement who arrived immediately. Hermione was transferred to St. Mungo's, Draco gave Kingsley Shacklebolt his statement, and the two assailants were taken by three Aurors back to the Ministry.

After Draco was allowed to leave, he rushed straight to St. Mungo's. She was in the Janus Thickey Ward on the fourth floor where patients were sent for treatment of spell damage. Oh, how Draco hoped Hermione hadn't had to endure any curses that were irreversible or damaging beyond repair. Hermione had her own room at the end of the ward which Draco liked since it meant less commotion and allowed her to rest as peacefully as she was able. She was still unconscious but if he didn't know any better, she could just be sleeping. Her breathing was soft and regular, and she looked at peace. He sat down on the bed and took her hand which was wrapped in a bandage into his. 

A Healer soon came in to check Hermione's wounds. "She's a fighter, this one," said the middle-aged woman. "Never seen more physical defensive wounds in all my years and especially on such a petite witch. She will pull through this." The witch smiled at Draco, to which he smiled back, and she said she'd be back later. 

Draco sighed and pulled Hermione's hand to his lips. "I am so sorry, love. I will not leave and, no matter how long it takes, I promise to be here when you decide to open your eyes." 

And Draco was there. For four whole days, he never left her side. Even when Ginny or Molly or Pansy offered to relieve him to go home and get some sleep, Draco refused. He was never going to leave Hermione again.

_End flashback-_

Hermione's eyes filled with tears and she buried her face in her hands. "Oh my God, Draco, oh my God!" she sobbed. Draco got up, sat on her bed and cradled Hermione in his arms. "I'm sorry" he said. "It's all my fault." 

"You're fault? No, it's not."

"Yes, it is. If I had taken the fact that you didn't owl me right back more seriously and come earlier, none of this would have happened and you probably wouldn't be here, hurt and scared."

"You can't blame yourself. I'm just glad you came when you did." Hermione reached up and brushed her hand across Draco's cheek. "So, what, yeah I'm a little banged up but it could be so much worse."

"Hermione you're awake!" Oh, thank God!" Ginny ran in the room and wrapped her friend in a hug. "Are you okay? Are you in pain? Do you know what happened?"

"Yes, Ginny thank...WAIT!" Hermione paused for a second.

"I know I was raped.... but who were the two men that did it? And why can't I remember" she asked.

"I don't think we should tell you that" Ginny said. “I don't think you're ready to know. And they obliviated your memory of that night." Draco said. 

"I'm a big girl now, guys. I can handle it". Before either of them could say anything, Cornelius Fudge walked in.

"Okay Miss Granger. Mr. Harry Potter and Mr. Ronald Weasley have been arrested for your rape and assault and are being sent to Azkaban Prison to serve a sentence of fifteen years."

Hermione just looked at him with open eyes and mouth. It was completely unreal. Her two best friends. The two people she told everything to and had known for eleven years had just hurt her in more ways than one.

"Ron and Har... oh God... how... why... huh?" Hermione struggled to get the words out.

"Granger, I'm so sorry." Draco gave her a hug. 

"Listen, I think I need to be alone for a while." Hermione said behind tears.

"Hermione..." Ginny said touching Hermione's shoulder.

"Just leave! Please!" Hermione snapped. They both got up and left. Hermione laid back and put her hands over her face and cried. She could believe Harry and Ron could do such a thing especially to her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay Miss Granger. You're strong enough to go home." the Healer said.

"Really?" she said. It'd had only been two days since she'd woken up and she was still sore all over her body especially between her legs.

"I don't think I should apparate yet" Hermione said hoping to be able to stay longer.

"Oh, we agree." he said. "I owled your friend Mr. Malfoy and he said he'd take you home."

About an hour later Draco walked in the room. Hermione was all dressed and sitting on the side of the bed.

"Ready to go?" he asked walking over to Hermione.

"Yeah I guess." she said

They walked out of the room with Draco's arm around Hermione's waist. Hermione could feel he was slightly pulling her closer to him. It was like he thought she was going to run, and he wasn't going to let her.

When they got to Hermione's flat, Draco sat Hermione down on the settee. Crookshanks jumped up and settled in her lap started to purr.

"I'll make you some tea okay?" Hermione nodded.

Hermione just sat in the middle of the settee. She had a blank expression on her face. She was still in shock. 

Draco set the hot tea on the table in front of Hermione and sat down beside her. She still had her blank expression. Draco put his hand on Hermione's. "You're safe now." he said pulling her close to him. He leaned back on the settee pulling her with him. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Why me?" she said. Tears filled her eyes again. Draco wiped away the tears running down her cheeks. "It's over. You're safe. No one can hurt you anymore."

"I should probably go. You need sleep." he said as he got up off the settee.

"No stay please." Hermione grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him back on to the settee beside her. "I'm scared. I don't want to be alone." Draco cradled her in his arms and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry I yelled at you." she sobbed. "Don't be sorry." he said. "I understood. I couldn't even imagine how you were feeling at that time."

Draco pulled Hermione gently off the settee and they went back to her room. There were still pieces of wood all over the room from when Draco shattered the door. "Can you stay with me tonight?" she asked him. "Sure, I'll go set up in the front room." "No, I mean with me here." "What?" he asked shocked. "Why?" "So that when I wake up in the middle of the night screaming, you can tell me that it's nothing." Hermione had a serious and frightened look on her face "Okay." he said giving her a hug.

Hermione and Draco got into the bed. Draco held her close and she quickly fell asleep. 

_Hermione awoke and heard a voice. "Draco? Is that you?" she said. "Draco's not here," the voice said. "OBSCURO!" Hermione's eyes were blindfolded, and she was spread out on the bed within seconds. She screamed at the top of her lungs, but it seemed no one could hear her. "Hello love," the voice said raspily. He whispered in her ear. "You know who this is, and you know what I came for." Hermione could hear Ron unzipping his pants. "You know Azkaban Prison is so easy to escape." And with that he thrust into her with one swift move._

Hermione shot up in the bed screaming. It was just a nightmare. One of many that she would have for the rest of her life. Draco sat up and touched her shoulder. She jumped at his touch. "It's okay. It was just a dream. Go back now sleep now." he said as he pulled her towards him. He stroked her hair. She started to cry. "It was so real. Like it was actually happening again." she sobbed. "I know. I know." He comforted her then she fell asleep in his arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wake up, Granger." Draco said as he felt around for her. She was gone. He looked at the clock. It was about ten in the morning. He raced out of the room to find Hermione. She wasn't in the house. He ran outside and saw her sitting on the porch swing. 

"Oh my God!" he said sitting down beside her. "Don't scare me like that. I thought you were hurt or kidnapped or..." she cut him off by kissing him. 

"I'm fine. Relax" she told him with a smile. "I just wanted some peace this morning. It's such a beautiful day." 

"Have you eaten yet?" he asked. "No, I'm not hungry." she said. 

"You need your strength." he replied. 

"Yeah I know. I'm just not in the mood to eat." 

"Well shall we go inside?" Draco asked her. 

"No, it's so quiet out here." Draco wrapped his arm around her. They were silent for about ten minutes.

"You know I love you right?" Draco just came right out and said it. Hermione immediately looked at him.

Hermione giggled and playfully slapped his chest. "Yeah, and I love you too, you heroic ferret." It was now a term of endearment between the two of them. Ferret for Draco, and Miss-Know-It-All for Hermione.

Draco reached out with the arm not wrapped around Hermione's shoulders and brushed his fingers along her cheek. He found her chin and pulled it up, so her chocolate brown eyes met his stormy grey ones.

"No, I mean, I really love you." Draco kissed her. Half-expecting her to pull away, he was pleasantly surprised when Hermione kissed him back. It was the sweetest kiss he'd ever had. Draco cupped her face with the same hand and puller her tighter with the other as she put her hand on his chest and ran it up to the nape of his neck. They both slowly pulled away at the same time.

"Wow." she gasped. "You really love me?"

"Of course, I do. You're beautiful, kind, caring and I when I found out Potter and Weasley did this to you, I wanted to and still do want to throw them in a dark hole with Fluffy." Hermione gave him a small giggle. 

"Would you like to go inside now?" she asked him grabbing his hand. "Yeah" he replied. They got up and went into the house. It was warm inside, and it had a sweet cinnamon smell. 

Draco fixed tea and some breakfast for Hermione and himself. He wanted to be sure she stayed nourished and gained back her strength. Draco stayed with her all day. He knew relaxation and peace were the best things for Hermione for awhile. They filled the day with conversations about her work and he finally got to get her opinion on his proposal for the Order about infiltrating the Death Eaters. Of course, she said it was too dangerous and of course he said, he would be careful like he always has when they have these discussions. Draco loved talking to Hermione.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A couple weeks passed, and Hermione was finally cleared to go back to work at the Ministry, much to the disquiet of Draco.

Draco had been with her ever since he brought her home from St. Mungo's. They slept together in Hermione's bed every night, but he never tried anything past cuddling and loving chaste kisses. He was there to soothe her when she awoke from her nightmares which were pretty much a nightly occurrence. Draco had brewed a mild Dreamless Sleep potion which seemed to help the nightmares some. Hermione wouldn't wake up screaming but he could tell she was still having some flashbacks from her tossing and mumbling. He'd have to strengthen the potion.

"Hermione, love, I think you should take a couple more days, don't you?"

"No! I am sick of being in this flat all day! I'm going to go mental if I have to be here one more day! I have law and regulations to amend and propose and no one else at the Ministry cares much for werewolf rights so who else will be their voice?" Hermione was angry and Draco understood. He just wanted her to be safe.

"I know you love your work. But can you promise me one thing?" Draco asked putting his hands on her waist and pulling her close. "Please owl me when you are home and I will come over." 

Hermione playfully rolled her eyes and placed a kiss on Draco's lips. "Yes, I will owl you when I'm back home."

Monday rolled around and as the day drew to a close, Draco was anxiously awaiting Hermione's owl. It finally reached 8:30pm and Draco finally heard a tap on his window. A screech owl held a letter in its beak.

_D,_

_Home._

_-H. G_

Draco gave to owl a treat and apparated.

Hermione was sitting on the settee removing her shoes when Draco arrived. 

"Really? Just one word?" Draco stood with the letter in his hand before leaning down to place a kiss on Hermione's cheek. 

"Well you told me to let you know when I was home and that is what I did." Hermione giggled.

"You really are something else, witch." Draco said as her pounced on top of her and tickled her sides.

Their eyes met just before their lips and Hermione could see a fair amount of lust in Draco's.

Hermione got up and pulled Draco off the settee. 

"So.." Hermione started. "You really love me?"

"I always have."

Draco reached down and captured Hermione's mouth in a kiss. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. He could feel the fire building up inside him. He sucked on her bottom lip and she moaned in the back of her throat. He ran his hands up and down her back and she played with his hair. His touch was electric against her bare skin. She turned her attention to the t-shirt he was wearing. Hermione grabbed it and gave it and upward tug. He took the hint and pulled it over his head. While still kissing each other, Draco undid Hermione's button-down blouse and pushed it from her shoulders revealing her emerald green lacy bra. Hermione ran her hands down Draco's bare chest. She explored his abs and pecs. He was so perfectly made. Draco put his hands onto Hermione's lower back and pulled her closer. She reached down and rubbed her fingers on the inside of the waistband of Draco's pants.

"Wait." he pulled away and out of her reach. "You've just been raped. You're confused. We can't do this."

"Draco Malfoy, I love you." she said grabbing his hands again.

"And I love you too." he said looking into her chocolate brown eyes. "But something horrible happened to you just a couple weeks ago and you're still in shock." 

"Well maybe you can help me relax." she said as she kissed him again.

"Gra-, Hermione..." he started. She poked out her bottom lip.

"Okay I'm all out of excuses." He grabbed her and kissed forcefully but passionately. While not breaking their kiss, he picked her up bride style and carried her to the bedroom. Draco dropped Hermione on to the bed and climbed on top of her. 

He started to worry that they would be having sex and then Hermione would look up and see Weasley or Potter's face. He was determined not to let that happen.

"Hermione?" he asked.

"Mm?" she replied.

"Whatever we do next, I want you to think about me. No one else. Okay?"

"What do you mean no one else?" she looked confused.

"Just think about me. Look at me. Okay?"

"No problem." she said. They resumed their kiss.

Draco put his hands over her breasts. He pulled out his wand and in an instant the bra and pencil skirt she was wearing was gone leaving Hermione in her matching green silk nickers. Draco gazed upon Hermione's full breasts. He lowered his head and captured one in his mouth. She grabbed the bed sheets and groaned. He fiddled with her nipple with his tongue and they erected. Draco then moved his lips down her torso. He dipped his tongue into her navel. Hermione reached down and played with his sleek white blonde hair. Draco kissed further down her stomach and met her knickers. 

"I should've gotten rid of these already." he said to her.

"Well get on with it." she said playfully as she spread her legs. 

With another flick of Draco's wand, Hermione's knickers were gone. 

He saw the bruises that were on the insides of her thighs. They were finally starting to fade.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"What? Oh nothing. Sorry now, where were we?" he said as he resumed.

Draco kissed further and reached Hermione's clit. It was throbbing with arousal. He teased her just slightly by rubbing his fingers along her folds and playing with the curly brunette hairs. He sucked her clit into his mouth, and she gasped with pleasure. He thrust his tongue into her and sucked on her juices. She was panting hard and she thought her heart was going to pump right out of her chest. Draco finished then came back up and kissed her mouth hard. She tasted the saltiness of herself and the tongue that had just been inside her. She grabbed the back of his head and pulled his kiss even deeper. Hermione finally pulled away.

"Hey why are you still dressed?" she asked him with a predator look on her face.

"Oops." he said with a smile. He removed his trousers and Hermione gazed upon what was waiting for her. Draco positioned himself on top of her teasing at her entrance. He paused.

"Are you still sore?" He asked her. "because if you are, I don't have to do it. I can use something else."

"Don't be silly. Go ahead I'm waiting."

Draco took his time entering her. He wanted to give Hermione a pleasant experience as well as every opportunity to change her mind. Hermione moaned as Draco continued and she felt like might explode if he didn't hurry up. When he finally buried himself in her completely, he let out a deep exhale and pulled her close. She loved the way Draco felt inside her and she wanted more. She dug her nails deep into his back, but he loved every second of it.

"DRACO! OH MERLIN!" Hermione screamed with pleasure. 

Draco pushed himself in and out. Hermione raised her legs up and grabbed him around his waist pulling him closer and deeper into her. Draco bent down and kissed her again on her mouth claiming her as his and no one else's. He put his hands down over her breasts and rubbed small circles around her nipples. Hermione moaned. Draco intensified the kiss and slipped his tongue into her mouth while still thrusting. She responded by slipping her tongue into his mouth. Draco buried his head into the crook of Hermione's neck. He kissed her collar bone, the underside of her chin, her cheeks and forehead. Hermione realized that when he kissed the bruises on her neck, the pain disappeared. It was like his kisses were Phoenix tears. Hermione ran her hands up and down Draco's back. He was so smooth. She'd never been this close to him before. 

Hermione remembered when she'd had sex with Victor Krum. She loved her Quidditch players. Every player she had sex with was amazing but was positive Krum beat out everyone. Since Draco had made Slytherin Quidditch Team Seeker when he was twelve and Captain when he was sixteen, Hermione had always wondered what sex with him would be like. She figured since Draco was a Slytherin and a Malfoy she'd never get him. Well was she ever wrong. Draco definitely beat out Krum in the bedroom.

Draco looked into Hermione's eyes. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. More beautiful and sexier than Romilda Vane, Astoria Greengrass, Angelina Johnson, or, dare he say it, Pansy Parkinson. Like Hermione, Draco had also had sex many times with quite a few people. He only had a likeness for the sneaky Gryffindor, Romilda Vane, for about a month because they both shared the hobby of harassing other students but not necessarily good at other things he liked to do. He sometimes asked himself why she wasn't placed in Slytherin. Astoria was an accident. She'd been in love with Draco and had put a love potion in his drink during their sixth year. She'd accidentally made it too strong and it caused Draco to skip the first date and first kiss steps and rush straight to the sex. Astoria didn't complain though. Angelina Johnson was the only girl who'd ever beat him in Quidditch, and he took that as a challenge. So officially he challenged her to see who was better in bed. He did win that one. Pansy was just his rebound girl. Whenever he had nothing to do, he'd just call on her. One time he even got her to write a Potion paper for him which was worth seventy five percent of his final grade. Of course, she did other things too. Draco did admit, though, out of those girls and many more, Hermione topped everyone.

Draco kept thrusting harder and deeper into Hermione. She was almost at her climax. Hermione was bucking her hips to meet his thrusts. They were both panting and sweating. Then he hit it. The most powerful orgasm of Hermione's life. She clenched around him as pleasure spread through her like fiendfyre. She threw her head back and Draco leaned down to bite her shoulder.

"HARDER DRACO!"

Draco pounded her into the mattress until he was sure the bed would collapse at any moment now. Draco did his final thrust and spilled his juices inside her. They both collapsed in exhaustion next to each other. Draco slipped out from her. He propped himself up with his elbow next to Hermione. 

"Feeling any better?" Draco asked her with a smile. He brushed his hand against Hermione's cheek. She was flushed and hot.

"Loads." she replied. "I needed a reminder that not all sex is a crime."

"So, you had fun?" he asked.

"That was amazing. I finally got you and it was everything I thought it would be." she said as she cuddled up against him. Draco wrapped his arm around Hermione and she fell asleep with her head on his heart. 

Draco knew that the two of them were meant to be together. He knew tomorrow would be the perfect time to ask Hermione to be exclusive with him. He was going to marry this witch someday; that was a given. Then he fell asleep with his love in his arms.

-Fin


End file.
